1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display panel and a display apparatus having the same, and more particularly to a display panel and a display apparatus having the same capable of reducing power consumption.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), have enjoyed burgeoning development. Due to numerous advantages of the LCD, such as low power consumption, free of radiation, and high space utilization, the LCD has gradually become one of the main stream products on the market. An LCD includes a source driver and an LCD panel. The source driver sequentially provides a plurality of pixel voltages to the LCD panel, so as to drive the LCD panel to display images. The voltage level of each pixel voltage provided by the source driver may be changed in response to the image to be displayed.
Generally, when the source driver raises the voltage levels of the pixel voltages provided by the source driver (i.e., when the source driver charges an output terminal), the power consumption of the source driver significantly increases. In order to satisfy the requirement for reducing the power consumption of the LCD, how to decrease the amplitude of variation in the pixel voltages as well as reduce the numbers of variations has become one of the focuses on designing the LCD.